<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moments lost to time by iuniore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116601">moments lost to time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/pseuds/iuniore'>iuniore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ryuniore world domination [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Amazing Adventures of Ryu and Iuniore - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Original Character(s), Worldbuilding, dumb stupid bitches, will update tags as they go !</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/pseuds/iuniore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets in Ryuniore's life, ranging from cute to angsty, in all forms of their AUs!</p><p>Read for a longer life!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryu Konstant/Iuniore Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ryuniore world domination [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i give you an emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681026">мгновения, потерянные во времени (moments lost to time)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/pseuds/ryunosaur">ryunosaur</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heya! welcome to ryuniore hell! this fic will be updated whenever me (yune) or ryu write any short fics and decide to post them!! you're welcome for food &lt;3</p><p>unless stated otherwise, the drabbles are from their canon minecraft au (ryuniore IN minecraft; based on me and ryu playing together)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Iuniore, it’s all quite simple. They see something they like— whether it’s cute or cool, big or small, funny or outright… atrocious— they must take it.</p><p>Usually, it’s not too bad of a habit. Simply snatching a small stone, or picking up a pretty leaf from where it had drifted to the forest floors that Iuniore loves to wander through. Sometimes it goes as far as to building materials, like a nicely coloured brick with a pretty crack or a fancy pattern.</p><p>Today, it’s something new.</p><p>They’re just digging when they find it, making more room in the cave they call home. Being underground has never been much of a problem for them, or Ryu too; the place has a comfortable feeling around it, even with the creepy music discs they like to dance to.</p><p>The emerald sparkles as Iuniore holds it in their paw, brighter than even the greenest of meadows. As it moves beneath the torchlight, a glimmer is drawn across the open room, casting a viridescent hue. Funny! Iuniore has never seen green fur before!</p><p>Iuniore immediately claims it. They love it so much! It must be kept in only the safest of places; if only they could work out where…</p><p>Ah! <em> Perfect</em>.</p><p>They call Ryu over with little hesitation. It’s a shame to let such a pretty gem out of sight but they understand that Ryu would take wonderful care of it. Plus, they’d be able to see it whenever they wished, as long as they visited Ryu too!</p><p>“What have you found this time?” Ryu asks with a slight laugh. It’s no rarity that Iuniore finds something new to brag about for a while. “Oh? What’s that?”</p><p>Iuniore holds out the gem. “For you!”</p><p>“Is this… An emerald?” Ryu asks. “You found it, so I can’t take it!”</p><p>“But I want you to have it!” Iuniore’s face creases, like they’re hurt. Their little eyebrows crinkle; Ryu immediately backpedals.</p><p>“I accept it, thank you,” Ryu says, and, as if the sun continued shining, Iuniore’s face lights up. “I must ask… Why do you gift me your favourite things?”</p><p>“Because I love you more than anything in the world!” Iuniore proclaims. Behind them, their tail wags as they grin, all wide and toothy and endlessly euphoric. “I give you the things that make me happy, to make sure <em> you’re </em> happy!”</p><p>Ryu doesn’t know what to say— or she does, though the feeling doesn’t seem to want to put itself into words; it has always been hard for her to actually say the things she means— so she remains silent. Instead, she softly smiles and places the emerald upon her shelf among the piles of other small treasures Iuniore has brought her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the story behind the TV head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How did you come to find a TV on your face?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you come to find a TV on your face?" Iuniore asks, confused. They'd never seen anything like it before! It was a small box, just large enough to barely scrape her shoulders. Iuniore though it'd be hard work to carry around something like that all day. </p><p>"I don't know," Ryu replies. Her voice is quiet, as if she's worried. Iuniore gives her a reassuring, toothy grin, combined with stinky dog-breath and all. "It just came to be one day." </p><p>"Okay." Says Iuniore, though they didn't really understand. "What about the flowers?" </p><p>"Oh, these?" Ryu picks up a particular plant that was woven around her shoulders. Though it appeared as if it'd be uncomfortable, Ryu seemed quite happy as she admired the flower between her fingertips. </p><p>"These are Blue Orchids, my favourite." </p><p>"Did you put them on yourself, Ryu?" </p><p>"I did." She seems rather proud. "They're my <em> favourites</em>." She repeats, smiling happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. that one with the pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One day, whilst Ryu is collecting wood, Iuniore comes up with a plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is partly inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/ribbonleaves/status/1284197440317526019">this reddit post</a> (especially picture three) and a drawing ryu did when we talked about said post! hope u enjoy hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, whilst Ryu is collecting wood, Iuniore comes up with a plan.</p><p>As they sit at home and wait for her to come back, they come to the conclusion that they want Ryu to sleep on them. <em> How cute would that be!!</em>, Iuniore’s gay brain calls. <em> Your two favourite things!! Ryu!! And sleep!! </em></p><p>So Iuniore formats a plan. They flip the lever to enter Ryu’s room and climbs the ladder to the bedroom. It’s a double bed, for when Iuniore sneaks in at night so that they can avoid all the trouble that comes with Ryu accidentally being pushed onto the floor. </p><p>They get distracted and lie in the sheets for a while. It smells awfully like Ryu, which makes Iuniore sad, so they stay and mope until they remember their plan, suddenly revitalised.</p><p>They make sure to collect all of the pillows, throwing them down the ladder before jumping down themselves. Then, over the balcony they go, heading straight towards the fountain. The birds below squark at the sudden missile, though Iuniore takes no notice of it. They climb down the vines on the balcony themselves before making sure the pillows are further drowned. </p><p>Minutes later, when Iuniore ceases the waterboarding, the pillows are soaked through and utterly ruined. Perfect.</p><p>To hide the evidence, they then head over to the closed-off Nether portal room and thinks through the options. To destroy them on the cactus farm would really be too obvious, and Ryu might see before the plan could come into play. If they burnt the pillows here, somehow Ryu would magically know… What if they were disappointed?</p><p>Suddenly, the plan seemed not so magical. They back away from the Nether portal and slink back to their room, tail quite literally hanging low between their legs. Opening their trapdoor, Iuniore throws down the pillows again, before just leaving them there. The redstone in that room always keeps it quite toasty, and the extra heat from the lava lake should finish the job. If they don’t dry entirely… Iuniore will just go chicken hunting, it seems. It won’t be too bad…</p><p>At that moment, Ryu returns. She sounds quite happy, if by how loud her steps and the tune she lightly whistles are anything to indicate by. As soon as she makes it down the water elevator, she cries out for Iuniore, who quickly forgets their troubles and runs over.</p><p>“Hello, Sunshine!” Ryu greets. Iuniore pauses for just a moment at this, something warm simmering in their chest, before they remember what they’ve done wrong— it explodes around them, catching everything alight.</p><p>But before they can confess to their crimes, however, Ryu takes in the state of their clothes— sodden, from where they had drowned the pillows— and laughs, “What have you been doing? Come, let’s get you dry.”</p><p>The wood she had collected goes discarded on the floor as she leads them up to her bedroom. She pauses when she notices the disorderly state of the bed but eventually says nothing. It makes Iuniore feel even worse. </p><p>“Can you get undressed for me?” She asks, fishing through the wardrobe. Most of the clothes in there are dark sweaters or turtlenecks, with the occasional pair of pants; despite having been washed, the stark yellow hairs still remain. Eventually, Ryu finds what she was looking for. “Ah! This one’s your favourite, right?”</p><p>It is. It’s a dark hoodie, only Iun’s favourite because Ryu had said she liked it when Iuniore wore it. It fits nicely, giving Iuniore sweater paws over their real paws. Ryu had laughed, the first time Iuniore wore it, because their wagging tail held the back of it up, meaning it covered very little of what it should.</p><p>Today, Ryu doesn’t give a pair of trousers to go with it. She sits on the bed, taking off her armour piece by piece, and waits for Iuniore to get dressed.</p><p>“You’ve been quiet today,” Ryu says. For a moment, it seems like she’s going to say more, the crease in her forehead evident. But then she shakes her head, as if ready to come back to this conversation later. “Will you tell me about your day?”</p><p>Iuniore, who was now in the process of climbing into bed next to Ryu, freezes. Ryu looks on in worry. A second passes, and then two, and then—</p><p>“I DESTROYED OUR PILLOWS BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO CUDDLE ME.”</p><p>Iuniore closes their eyes so they don’t have to see the fallout, claws clenching so hard it also breaks skin. </p><p>Ryu reaches out, unfurling their paws and placing each in her own two hands.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Ryu says. “I know you’re working on it. Let’s lie down, I can cuddle you now.”</p><p>“You want to?” Iuniore asks, eagerly. Their eyes shine slightly, whether with hope or unshed tears. “But I— You hate mess. And I. The pillows. Sorry. You-”</p><p>Ryu cuts them off with a gentle kiss to their nose. “Look, you’ve apologised! So it’ll be okay. You can make us new pillows later. And use this as a lesson, so you remember to think things through before you do them.”</p><p>“I did.” Iuniore pouts, though brings Ryu further into their arms. Their grip tightens. “I thought it through and it seemed like a good idea. If there were no pillows, then you’d sleep on me…”</p><p>“Maybe you could’ve hit the pillows. Or asked me.” Ryu says gently. Even so, Iuniore curls further into themselves. “What’s done is done. Let’s cuddle.”</p><p>And that’s the end of that, for a while.</p><p>When the morning comes, it is joined by Ryu’s uncomfortable neck, an overwhelming feeling of warmth, and Iuniore spread across Ryu’s chest as normal, despite how they had fallen asleep.</p><p>Ryu can’t keep the smile off her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoy &lt;3 </p><p>our twitters are here: yune (<a href="https://twitter.com/1uniore">general</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/hexuaner">tgcf/mdzs</a>) and <a href="https://twitter.com/ryunosaur">ryu</a>! our joint ryuniore-focused twitter account can be found <a href="https://twitter.com/official_iunryu">@official_iunryu</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>